


Tiny, Tiny Love

by Ladderofyears



Series: Rare Pair Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a MIKA song, Curse Breaker Theo Nott, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, F/M, Fashion Designer Pansy Parkinson, Pansy is Unsure, Rare Pairings, Theo is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Based on the MIKA song,Tiny LoveTheo Nott and Pansy Parkinson have been a couple for nearly two years, and Theo loves her dearly. This is their tiny, tiny love over the course of one very special day, where Theo asks a momentous question.This is my second fic for the 2019 Rare Pair Bingo.





	Tiny, Tiny Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompted by the splendid MIKA song _Tiny Love_. All highlighted chapter headings are lyrics from that lovely and very romantic song.

**It’s not a sunrise over canyons shaped like hearts.**

“You’re not eating, Pans,” Theo reprimanded, placing his _Prophet_ on the kitchen table and eyeing her untasted breakfast. “Croissants, raspberry jam and coffee? Normally you can’t resist. We’re not fighting are we? Because I’m pretty sure I’d remember if we were-”

“We’re not fighting, darling.” Pansy squinted at her face in charmed mirror that she always kept in her handbag. It was charmed to be honest, and if her lipstick wasn’t the prefect shade or her hair was flyaway it was normally the first to tell her. Today, thankfully, it was keeping its opinions to itself. “You’d remember if we were.”

“Not convinced I would,” Theo replied, pinching once of her untouched croissants. “Remember when I forgot your mother’s birthday? Hexed my skin bloody _blue_. Talking of which, your mother’s birthday is…?

“Not till June,” Pansy said, snapping her mirror shut, and placing it back in her handbag, “and it’s February now, so the only hexes you need to worry about are my own, love. Which reminds me, Theo. You did pick up my suit from the _Mifty’s Elf Dry-Cleaning_ on Diagon? The blue silk one?”

“Certainly did,” Theo said, _Scourgifying_ the crumbs off the table. “It’s in my wardrobe. Now Pan, are you going to eat something? It won’t matter which suit you’re wearing for the _Prophet_ interview if you’re too hungry to think straight.”

Pansy took an exaggerated bite of the nearest croissant, trying hard to push down her irritation with Theo. Pansy knew she didn’t deserve the care and love Theo lavished on her. Picking up her Dry-Cleaning? Making sure that her favourite breakfast was waiting on the table? _Bloody hell_. He’d even remembered that today Romilda Vane was coming in to the studio to look over her new designs. 

It’s not going to last, Pansy thought. Sooner or later Theo would realise what a mistake he was making. Find himself a nice witch who appreciated him. 

**It isn’t bursting into song in Central Park.**

Pansy forced down the rest of her breakfast, and ran upstairs to change into the blue silk suit. It was one of her _Couture_ range, and skimmed attractively over her hips. Pansy had charmed the material to shimmer under the weak wintery sun, and wearing it always made her feel far more cheerful. 

“You look stunning,” said Theo. He was stood beside her, trousers sat loose on his hips as while he dithered, _Accio’ing_ ties of different designs and motifs. “The moon design?” he asked, holding up on for Pansy’s examination, “or maybe this one, with Bowtruckles on? I can charm them to move around-”

“Neither,” Pansy laughed, grabbing for the offensively horrible neckwear. “_Merlin_. You need to tell your mother to stop buying you those foul things. Ties haven’t been that wide since about 1986, lovely… Here, let me-” 

With a twist of Pansy’s wand, the offensive moon design transfigured into a skinny grey design that perfectly matched Theo’s suit. He knotted it around his neck with a sly grin. “What would I do without you, Pansy? I’d be the worst dressed Curse-breaker at the Ministry.”

“You were when I found you,” Pansy smirked, using the same spell to recolour her shoes and handbag. “But you’re getting better. Slowly but surely… One tie at a time.”

Theo lent over and pressed a kiss against Pansy’s cheek, brushing a stray hair away with his finger. “Don’t worry about this interview, Pans. You’ll knock Romilda Vane off her feet… Your clothes are the best on Diagon-”

Pansy wiggled out from under his caress. Even after nearly two years, it was still difficult sometimes to accept Theo’s compliments, his unerring support. “I think you have to say that, love. You’re sleeping with me so I think you might be a bit biased.”

Theo frowned, and turned to the mirror, tucking in the final part of his shirt. “Reckon it’s a bit more than sleeping together, Pansy. I hope so, anyway.”

**It's not the outline of your face drawn in the stars.**

Pansy looked over her designs with a critical eye. There was still _something_ missing, but for the life of her she couldn’t put her wand on the problem. 

It’d come to her, she knew that. Fashion was like magic: it had a life of its own and wouldn’t be forced. She sent Eloise, her Hogwarts-fresh assistant out for a Decaf Latte, and firecalled Draco. Pansy talked to her best-friend everyday anyway, but today it was all business. Her beloved Draco was her patron, and the main investor in her business. 

“Darling,” Pansy said, kneeling down to lean into the flames, “I simply _had_ to call. Romilda Vane will be here in about an hour. I’m a little bit nervous, love-”

Draco blew her a kiss through the fireplace. “There’s no reason to be, sweetheart. I’ve seen your work, and it’s marvellous. You’re at the top of your game-” Pansy watched as the flickering image of her friend leaned back in his desk chair, and cast a _Muffliato_ charm around his office. 

“And now we can’t be heard,” Draco said, “so maybe you can actually be honest, Pans. Tell me what’s _really_ on your mind. I know you better than you know yourself… And this isn’t about work.” 

“It is!” Pansy said with a pout, before sighing. “I don’t know. Everything with Theo just seems too good to be true. I’m such a spiteful cow to him sometimes but he just seems to _accept_ me. Take me for what I am. D’you know what he said yesterday? That he wouldn’t change a thing about me.”

“Theo _loves_ you, Pansy” Draco replied, in an exasperated voice. “This is what you do in every relationship. Pick and prod until you’ve convinced yourself it’s time to run. But this time love; this time it’s real. Just let yourself be _content_. That’s all I ask.”

**It’s a ‘still-there-Monday-morning’ type of love.**

“House of Parkinson are all about the real person,” Pansy announced to Romilda, as the last of the models left the room. “I want to create clothes that make any witch or wizard feel excited about their day. Clothes that are practical yet luxurious, hard-wearing yet chic. Clothes that have that little frisson of magic.”

There was a moment of silence as the journalist's quill skittered over her parchment. The fashion show had gone very well, with Romilda complimenting the Spring line profusely. 

“I think many _Prophet_ readers will be excited to wear your clothes,” Romilda said, “but I’d like to talk about yourself for a moment, Ms. Parkinson. Could you tell us a little about the _real_ Pansy? The person you are outside fashion?”

“There’s not much to tell really,” Pansy replied, fiddling with the charm on her bracelet. She’d known this part of the interview would arrive, but she still felt vulnerable talking about her own life. “House of Parkinson has been my baby since leaving Hogwarts, really. I’ve been supported so well by Draco Malfoy, who gave me the money to set up my operations, and has invested time and money in me-”

“Indeed. Mr. Malfoy has certainly been a true friend...” Romilda paused, and looked Pansy straight in the eye. “But a little bird told me things are serious between a certain Curse-breaking Slytherin and yourself? That you’ve been dating for over a year?”

Pansy didn’t reply immediately. _That was it_, she realised, the thoughts tangling and swirling around her head. _The answer to precisely what her designs had been missing_. Romance. The fairytale of true adoration. The mystique and passion of an affair of the heart. 

The answer had come to her with all the ease of an enchantment. _Love_. Pansy wanted her designs to make her customers feel as glorious as she did when Theo gazed in her direction. 

**There’s no dramatic declarations in the rain.**

Theo arrived at Pansy’s fashion house a little earlier that she’d expected him, and he’d brought her a bouquet of pansies, each of whom were a different colour. “I couldn’t resist,” he smiled, “pansies for a Pansy. But there isn’t one amongst those blooms that's as pretty as you.”

Pansy rolled her eyes, but felt surprisingly touched by the gesture. Theo knew she loved flowers, so he brought her them whenever they caught his eye. 

“And how was the world of Curse-breaking?” Pansy asked as she pulled on her coat. “Did you encounter anything particularly bizarre today?”

“Certainly did,” Theo replied, taking her arm as they stepped out onto the street. Pansy paused to press a _Colloportus_ onto her door and check that the wards were secure. The evening was dark and drizzly, so the pair of them cast rain-repelling charms on each other. Theo spelled his wand into use as an umbrella, and they set off down Diagon Alley. “Harry and Ron called me out to an active crime scene… There were some fabulous curses to clear before the Aurors could get into the criminal’s lair. A nasty little one that’d dissolve your lungs… Another that would have turned you _entirely_ inside out-”

Pansy grimaced, letting Theo’s words wash over her. She didn’t understand his job, nor Theo’s passion for its more gruesome elements, but Pansy liked the feeling of his voice rolling over her. They walked along for a few more minutes while Theo finished up his story. 

Pansy was lost in her thoughts, thinking over her day and the people she had talked to. Maybe Draco was right, she marvelled. Perhaps it was finally time to just let herself be happy. 

**It’s not a love that finds pleasure after pain.**

Pansy sighed, enjoying the blissful silence of Theo’s home. 

She hardly went back to her house any more, not really. Everything she could possibly need was within Theo’s four walls. Pansy pointed her wand at the remainder of the dishes, and they sprang into action, cleaning themselves. Sometimes it was fantastic being magical, Pansy thought. She couldn’t imagine how muggles coped, having to do such tasks by hand. 

Pansy heard the sound of Theo coming up behind her, and she relaxed into his waiting arms, enjoying how well she fit within them. “I’m proud of you,” Theo murmured, before pressing a kiss into her hair. “Finishing your collection. Talking to the _Prophet_… You’re going to be a triumph my darling.” Theo disentangled himself from their embrace, and pulled his wand from his sleeve. “_Accio_ box,” he said, twirling his wand. 

Pansy felt her heart skip as a small black box suddenly flew into Theo’s waiting hand. Pansy couldn’t help the her pointed inhale, a sound that sounded terribly loud in the otherwise silent kitchen. 

“Oh Pans, your _face_,” Theo said, his face creased in mirth. “You look like you’re about to disapparate. Please _don’t_,” he cautioned as he placed the box between them. “It isn’t what you think it is.”

Pansy eyed the box distrustfully, her pulse thrumming in her chest. She reached for the box with a shaking hand, and opened it slowly. Inside there was a key, nestled on a bed of blue silk. 

“Would you like to live with me, Pansy? Officially?” Theo asked, his face wide and honest. “We’re together most days anyway… And you’re the greatest girl I’ve ever met, love. These last two years have been the best of my life.” Theo took Pansy’s hand in his own, and squeezed her fingers lightly. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You think I’ll change my mind… Find someone else. It’s not going to happen.”

**I couldn’t train a bunch of doves to spell you name.**

Pansy found herself entirely unable to speak, and placed the box carefully back on the counter. 

Beside her, Theo was fidgeting. Her boyfriend was nervous in a way he hadn’t been since their very first date, running his wand slowly through his fingers. It was a small tell, Pansy thought, but an obvious one. The wizard probably didn’t even know he was doing it. 

“So what d’you think, lovely?” Theo asked, when it became obvious she wasn’t going to speak. “A Knut for your thoughts. Was I wrong?”

But Pansy didn’t answer. She took both of Theo’s hands in her own, wandlessly apparating them both to their bedroom. As they laid tangled together on the bed, Pansy stroked a finger down the side of her lover’s face, drinking in his dark, lust-blown eyes. “You weren't wrong, Nott. I’ve always dreamt of meeting somebody like you; and now I finally have you. I don’t know if I'll ever deserve you, but yes, I’ll move in with you-”

“_Pansy_,” Theo gritted out, interrupting her speech with a scorching kiss, to which she eagerly responded. It was a slow, deep kiss and Pansy felt herself melt entirely into the moment. 

“But this won’t be my home,” Pansy said, taking her lover in her arms, and kissing him deeply. “because a home is where your heart lives. _You_ hold my heart, Theo. So wherever you are, baby. That’s the place that I want to be. Our love is my home.” 

**We may be tiny to the world but in out hearts,**  
**We’d be giants with our tiny, tiny love. **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading xxxx


End file.
